Il a suffit d'un jour
by nobody-change-pixou
Summary: Bella est une jeune fille qui aime profiter de la vie. Elle a un petit ami, mais celui-ci l'a trompe. Désespérée elle part à l'improviste. Sur le chemin elle fait un malencontreux accident. Voir le reste du résumé et prologue...
1. Résum&Prologue

**Résumé**

Bella est une jeune fille qui aime profiter de la vie.

Elle a un petit ami, mais celui-ci l'a trompe.

Désespérée elle part à l'improviste.

Sur le chemin elle fait un malencontreux accident.

Un mystérieux jeune homme va s'occuper d'elle et de sa rééducation.

Elle va reprendre goût à la vie grâce à lui, et se remettre à ses occupations favorites.

Mais Bella va vite voir que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être.

Va-t-elle pouvoir surmonter les embuches et les problèmes de sa nouvelle vie?

**Prologue**

Moi, Bella, 17ans, suis tout ce qu'il y a d'optimiste et de joyeuse.

Tu veux arrêter de pleurer ? je suis là pour ça.

Tu as besoin de rire ? je peux y remédier.

Tu veux me parler ? j'ai le don de t'écouter.

Mais est-ce-que toi tu pourras en faire autant ?

Qu'importe que la vie soit bonne ou mauvaise, il nous faut la prendre comme elle vient, et ne jamais la renier.

Ma vie a basculer lors de mon accident, rien ni personne ne peut me consoler, j'ai tout quitté :

ma famille, mes amis, ma ville et mon petit-ami !

Mais avant d'aller plus loin laisser moi vous tracer la fin de ma vie qui commence à peine.


	2. 1Mon futur passé

'zik: J-Na – Dans mes rêves

Je rentrais des cours habituellement, et comme toujours je rentrais seule, avec ma voiture, du moins « notre voiture ». _(C'était celle que Nathan, moi et nos amis avions payés ensemble, lors de la réussite de mon permis.)_ Celui-ci s'entraîner au basketball jusqu'à 19h puis me retrouver chez lui (je logeais chez lui la plupart du temps). Nous avions une certaine expérience ensemble c'est vrai, mais je l'aime et il m'aime, où du moins c'est ce que je pensais !

Je rentrais pour une fois en retard. Il était plus de 19h, et je m'ennuyais chez lui toute seule avec son père machiavélique et masochiste. En revanche sa mère était plutôt sympa mais elle était un peu bizarre, je crois qu'elle se drogue aux médicaments ! Je n'en ai pas toucher mot à Nathan, puisque qu'il doit s'en doutait. Enfin bref, enfin de retour à la grande demeure de mon amoureux, je rentrais, et comme toujours sur le palier, personne pour m'accueillir, peut-être que mon amoureux traîne avec ses amis. C'est pas grave, je resterais dans la chambre, l'attendant patiemment pour pouvoir l'embrasser et qu'il puisse me rendre ce baiser afin d'améliorer la journée merdique que j'ai passée. Déborah, la mère de Nathan, nous interpellâmes Nathan et moi pour manger, bien que celui-ci n'était toujours pas rentrer ! Je descendais les escaliers lentement comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prenne par les hanches pour m'aider à descendre. Il n'était pas là. Je décidais de manger seule dans cette grande cuisine équipée pour éviter les vannes stupides de Dan, le père de Nathan, il me détestait, il pensait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour son fils, après tout peut-être que c'était vrai, mais dans ce cas, ça ne regardait que Nathan et moi !

Je remontais dans notre chambre, j'attendais encore et encore, j'aperçus l'heure, j'en fus désorientée, il était 22h02 et il n'était toujours pas là. Je m'inquiétais. Mais diable, que pouvait-il faire à cette heure-ci, je lui téléphonais : répondeur.

**Merde Nathan qu'est ce que tu fous ?**

Je finis par m'endormir, la fatigue me surpasser depuis quelques jours le manque de repos, le sport, la danse et sans oublier nos galipettes innombrables.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais, je me retournais pour le regarder, mais au lieu de trouver un beau jeune homme torse nu, je ne vu que son coussin ! Il n'avait pas passait la nuit chez lui !

Un peu plus tard étant douchée, habillée et coiffée je me dirigeais vers le seuil de la maison, Dan me bouchait le chemin.

**Et bien Bella, tu as passée une bonne nuit ? **me demanda-t-il ironiquement

**Pardon Mr. Scott, je vais être en retard, **je ne voulais pas chercher querelle.

**C'est bien triste que Nathan ne soit pas rentrer hier soir, c'était tellement… calme !**

**En effet Mr. Scott, cela change de vos disputes habituelles ! **lui crachais-je.

**Hum.**

Je lui avais encore une fois cloué le bec à ce vieux corbeau. Je me glissais alors vers la sortie et partie pour le lycée.

Arrivée à mon lycée, le lycée Jean Monnet, un lycée comme les autres car on y verra toujours :

le plus beau mec et le plus populaire du lycée

la chanceuse qui l'accompagne

les sportifs

les poms-poms girls

les intellos

les emmerdeurs

les solitaires

les amicaux

les amoureux

les « pétasses »

Enfin bref, moi j'étais dans la catégorie « la chanceuse qui l'accompagne » donc vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'est mon petit-ami. La star du lycée, le plus beau mec que vous n'ayez jamais eu, celui que les filles coursent jusqu'à avoir des autographes, celui dont tout les jeunes hommes sont jaloux. On se soucie pourtant guère de moi, ce qui est préférable, la seule chose c'est que l'on me jalouse ! Après tout je n'en ai rien a faire, je n'oblige personne à m'aimer, soit il vient soit pas, c'est son choix.

Vous devez surement vous demandez comment je suis sortis avec le mec le plus craquant du lycée, je n'est rien fais de spécial.

En fait il m'a « sauvé », des jeunes qui me suivaient et me harcelaient, il est arrivé à ce moment-là avec son frère et ses amis, et ils les ont fait dégager. Et non ça n'a pas était très romantique après ça, je le rejetait, je ne voulais plus le voir, car je ne voulais pas être sa maîtresse où je ne sais quoi, Nathan est un masochiste, il tenait ça de son père mais il l'était bien moins tout de même. Finalement, il changea pour moi, je me laisser séduire et me jurai de ne pas être « facile », avant de passer par ce stade, on a appris à se connaître correctement, certes il était assez pressé mais pas suffisamment pour m'abandonner.

Flashback

Un soir d'orage, on avaient eu une petite dispute (généralement le sujet principal était Dan), suite à cette dispute, je m'étais dirigée dehors à toute vitesse, afin d'être tranquille mais il me suivit, je me mis à courir très vite, mais quelque chose me rattrapa par le poignet : c'était lui ! Il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne fougueusement, me prouvant encore une fois, combien il m'aimait, j'essayais cependant d'échapper à son étreinte, efforts en vain, il me plaqua contre une voiture, continuant de m'embrasser, il le voulait, il me voulait, il me désirait. Que faire ? C'est alors qu'il releva la tête, afin de me regarder et de s'excuser mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps que je lui rendais déjà son baiser tout aussi fougueusement que le précédent.

_**Voulez-vous bien vous éloignez de ma voiture, espèce de garnements ! **__nous cria une femme d'âge mûre qui ne comprend plus rien à l'amour._

_Nathan et moi rigolâmes à cette remarque. Puis il me porta pour rentrer chez lui, enfin nous finîmes dans sa chambre, prêts à passer à l'action, où il commença à m'embrasser langoureusement, amoureusement._

_Nous finîmes notre soirée bien heureux de nous avoir donner l'un à l'autre, je me reposais sur son torse nu, alors qu'il me disait inlassablement qu'il m'aimait, et je lui répondais à chaque fois par un tendre baiser._

Fin du Flashback

Je me souvenais de cet instant comme si c'était hier. À l'age de 15 ans je m'étais laissée aller pour la première fois. J'avais eu de la chance parce que j'étais déjà mûre pour mon âge. Enfin je croyais avoir eu de la chance...


	3. 2Trahison

**'zik: Soumia – Trahison**

Enfin, je vis Nathan et je commençais à me diriger vers lui, quand son ami, Tim, un crétin de première, me tirais le bras pour me parler :

**- Tu sais à propos de Nathan ?**

**- Nathan ? quoi Nathan ?** demandais-je.

**- Y'a des rumeurs sur lui,** me dit-il tête renfrognée.

-** Genre ?**

**- A ce qui paraît, il était avec une fille hier soir,** m'annonça t-il.

-** T'es pas censé être son ami ?** questionnais-je, n'y comprenant plus rien

-** Ben… j'voulais juste t'aider…**

**- … m'aider ? **

**- Ben tu trouves normal qu'il te… trompe,** hésita-t-il.

- **Non, mais c'est pas tes affaires,** rétorquais-je.

**- Si tu prends ça comme ça…**

**- Moi je vais te dire,ce pense que c'est des foutaises pour déstabiliser notre relation, tu t'attends à quoi ? À ce que je sorte avec toi ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ?** m'énervais-je.

**- Connerie ?** dit-il surpris de ma réaction.

**- Oui ! et maintenant lâche mon bras s'il te plaît,** demandais-je en me calmant.

**- Bien je t'aurais prévenu!** me prévint-il alors que je lui avais déjà tourné le dos.

Enfin j'arrivais chez Nathan, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un trait. Je demandais à ces potes de nous laisser seuls.

**- Où tu étais hier soir ?**

**- Chez des potes !**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu, ni même prévenu ?**

**- J'ai oublié !** s'irrita-t-il.

-** Tu préfères tes potes à ta petite amie ?**

**- Nan, mais arrête, tu crois que je pourrais te tromper ?**

**- À toi de me le dire ?**

**- C'est qui, qui t'a dis ça ?**

**- Demande à tes potes !** dis-je en croisant les bras, mécontente.

**- Désolé, mon bébé, je t'aime.**

**- Ouais.** Non convaincue.

La journée commençait mal, pourquoi cela devrait cesser? On me prévint à la dernière minute d'un cours de danse que je devais préparer pour notre spectacle de fin d'année. Sur ce, je prévins Nathan que je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite à la maison. Pour qu'au moins il ne s'inquiète pas comme je me suis inquiétée pour lui.

En cours de danse, ça n'allait pas mieux, les filles n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et les garçons n'arrivaient pas à reproduire le moonwalk que je tentais à tout prix de leur apprendre. Marre de cette fichue journée, je décidais de rentrer en avance. Arrivée à la grande demeure, j'aperçus le voiture de Nathan mais pas celle de Dan et Debbie ; ils étaient surement sortit. Enfin, je rentrais dans la grande demeure, personne -encore une fois- pour m'accueillir, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Nathan pour me consoler de cette journée encore merdique. Je montais les escaliers lentement pour lui faire une surprise. Arrivée devant sa chambre, j'entendais des bruits bizarre, quelqu'un était avec lui, une fille, une fille ? Je défonçais la porte de la chambre à coup de pied pour l'apercevoir lui sur elle en train de lui faire l'amour, j'étais pétrifiée!

**- Mon bébé, j'peux tout t'expliquer, dit-il paniqué.**

Je ne réagissais pas. Soudain une colère, non plus, de la haine, de la rage même. Je me précipitais vers cette garce et la tirais par les cheveux pour la faire dégager du lit de Nathan. Je la regardais de face avant de lui filer une gifle, qui venant de ma part n'était pas un cadeau. Puis je la fis sortir de la maison avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses !

Je me retournais, Nathan face à moi. Je me précipitais vers lui et lui filer un coup de poing exprimant toute ma haine envers lui. Il ne réagissait pas. Il s'approchait de moi, lentement, il tentait de m'embrasser, mais je le repoussais, lui crachant au visage. Puis je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, je sortais mes valises et décidais de partir, une main m'arrêta.

**- Bella, s'il te plaît ?**

**- Quoi « Bella, s'il te plaît ? » tu crois que je vais gentiment rester là, alors que toi tu sautes sur la première pétasse qui te plaît.**

**- Mais…**

**- …Pas de mais. Va te faire foutre! N'essayes pas de me retenir, je ne veux plus te voir, je pars tout de suite !** parlais-je pleine de haine.

**- Où veux-tu aller à cette heure-ci ? **

**- Je me débrouille très bien toute seule!**

**- Reste ici cette nuit au moins et tu …**

**- Non ! J'irais dormir chez une copine et donne moi le numéro de Tim.**

**- Pourquoi faire ?** demanda-t-il suspicieux.

**- Ça te regarde ? **dis-je tel un serpent.

Il me donna alors le numéro de Tim, tandis que je lui disais adieu et j'espérais ne plus jamais le revoir. Je descendais à toute vitesse pour ne pas regretter ma décision, je laissais un mot à Debbie pour la remercier de toute sa gentillesse à mon égard, un PS à la fin pour Dan : « Bon vent ! »

Je me dirigeais dehors, pris la voiture qui serais dorénavant MA voiture et partais à toute vitesse de chez mon -dorénavant- ex-petit ami. Je restais forte et retenais mes larmes en exprimant ma rage plutôt sur mon volant.

Je téléphonais alors à Brooke, lui demandant si je pouvais dormir chez elle cette nuit, elle acceptait sans raisonnement.

Plus tard chez elle, me voyant désemparée, elle me demandait ce qui s'était passé. Je lui racontais alors toute la scène, dans tout les détails pendant qu'elle me consolais. Quelques larmes glissaient le long de mes joues.

Puis je me couchais, fatiguée de mes émotions. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je téléphonais à Tim pour m'excuser d'avoir porter de faux jugements sur lui, je lui adressais un dernier « au revoir » et raccrochais. Je pus enfin m'endormir.


	4. 3Mon nouveau présent

**'zik: Hans Zimmer – Now we are free**

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, je remarquais un soleil éclatant, un petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet ainsi que des habits à moi, que Brooke m'avait gentiment préparés. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le balcon, et comme d'habitude, je ne mangeais pas le matin -ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas ; c'est que je ne pouvais pas, sinon j'étais malade- je sentis alors sur mes bras nus, une légère brise qui me procura un bien fou. Et c'est alors que déboula Brooke, elle me boostait, me pressait pour que je m'habille, elle croyait que je retournerais en cours ! Je l'a remercié de tout mais la prévint que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Soudain, elle me prit dans ses bras, et me câlina contre elle pendant de longues minutes, je sentais quelques larmes traîtres, aussi bien les siennes que les miennes, couler le long de nos visages. Quand nous nous séparâmes, elle ne put s'arrêter de pleurer et à mon tour je la consolais.

Puis je m'habillais tranquillement , histoire de garder en mémoire mes plus beaux souvenirs vécu dans cette ville, la ville d'Ottawa, en Amérique du Nord.

Je vis alors les habits que Brooke m'avait préparés : un tee-shirt rose sans manches -mes préférés- et d'un pantacourt noir et des ballerines noires. Quand j'eus finis de m'habiller, elle entra pour me coiffer, je ne cherchais pas à avoir une superbe coiffure, en fait, elle me coiffait les cheveux juste pour que je reste calme et puis pour garder un certain souvenir, un souvenir d'adieu, où quelque chose dans le genre... mes cheveux tombaient sur mes épaules et Brooke me mit un serre tête dans les cheveux. Tout ceci en me complimentant de la beauté de mes cheveux.

J'avais fini de me préparer aux environs des 14h. Je ne voulais plus m'attarder. Il était tant d'y aller.

Un dernier au revoir à la fille la plus fantastique que je connaissais. Je montais dans ma voiture, démarrais, me retournais pour l'apercevoir en train de pleurer -à ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu sortir de ma voiture pour la blottir contre moi, mais impossible- je me reprenais, un dernier geste de main et me retournais définitivement pour tirer un trait sur mon passé et ouvrir la voie à mon nouveau présent.

Je ne savais pas exactement où j'allais aller, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je serais loin, même très loin d'Ottawa, je me dirigeais, je crois vers New-York, mais je n'y irais pas, je veux être le plus proche de la nature, mon élément primaire.

Je roulais, sans regarder où j'atterrissais. Je dormais dans ma voiture à l'abri des regards. Je m'imaginais la ville de mes rêves, là où l'être le plus merveilleux du monde m'attendra jour comme nuit. Je passais enfin l'état de New-York, j'avais fait près de 540 bornes et il était un peu plus de 21h, je décidais de dormir un petit peu.

Un autre matin se leva à présent, le ciel gris, humeur maussade, je me levais tant bien que mal, petit coup d'œil au portable : 10 messages -même destinataire- Nathan. Je ne pris pas la peine de les lire, je supprimais directement tous cs messages, ne voulant pas me faire de mal. Je m'étais réveillée à 09h, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'argent mais me décidais et espérais passer Philadelphie.

3h plus tard, j'arrivais dans l'état même de Washington, il pleuvait à n'en plu pouvoir! Merde! Ma journée n'était déjà pas si bonne que ça alors en plus la pluie... Je continuais à rouler mais au bout d'une heure je m'arrêtais sur une plage, sur l'écriteau y était marqué : La Push. J'enlevais mes chaussures, bien que le sable n'était pas très chaud et marchais le long de la plage. Elle était magnifique, des vagues magnifiques, de tailles surprenantes, des falaises hautes, très hau… Oh mon Dieu ! Un jeune garçon s'apprêtait à sauter de la falaise, ses copains -sans doute- étaient derrière lui, surement pour l'empêcher de sauter et de s'écrabouiller la tête contre des rochers meurtriers. Soudain, le garçon prit de l'élan, se mit à courir, sans que ses copains ne le retiennent, et s'élança de la falaise, je courrais alors vers ce malheureux pour tenter de l'aider, puis d'un coup, je vis un autre garçon sauter.

**- Mais c'est des malades !** m'emportais-je. **Ils veulent absolument se tuer.**

Les jeunes sautaient au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais quand, je pus apercevoir les garçons ayant déjà sautés, s'amuser dans l'eau. Un des garçons m'aperçus, il me souriait, il était très beau, et il fallait l'avouer, il avait un dos… huum ! -ça a toujours été ce que je préfère chez un garçon- un dos musclé, comme je les aimes, une envie : lui toucher !

Je me retirais, et souriais à l'idée d'avoir trouvé un belle endroit à arpenter.

Je remis mes chaussures, et me plaça sur mon siège, démarrais ma voiture et me remis en route. Plus tard, je sentais mon téléphone vibrer, je le sortis de ma poche, il m'appelait, je raccrochais. Ce petit jeu continua sans cesse, finalement, je répondis :

**- Nathan, qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?** m'énervais-je.

**- Bella, reviens**, me supplia-t-il.

**- Non, je n'en ai plus rien à faire, retourne avec tes filles!**

Il continuait à me supplier, je n'en avais que faire. Puis, alors qu'il commençait à me sortir des " je ne le ferais plus", je lui raccrochais au nez, en regardant mon portable pour m'assurer de l'avoir bien éteint.

Je relevai la tête, et tout à coup un animal apparu sur la route, un cerf, je voulus freiner… trop tard, j'évitais de justesse le cerf, mais la barrière de sécurité ne m'épargna pas, d'ailleurs celle-ci se brisa et je fonçais tout droit dans le fossé, je ne résistais plus au volant, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait et je me blottissais aussi fort qui m'était permis contre mon siège afin d'amortir au maximum mon accident. Enfin la voiture stoppa. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, d'ailleurs aucunes parties de mon corps !

Je décidais de ne pas lutter, laisser ma vie à qui bon la voulait. Puis je me sentis voler, je pensais déjà être morte, allez vers le paradis, ou peut-être l'enfer…

Mais apparemment non, on me déposait sur quelque chose de frais, de l'herbe me semblait-il.

Je commençais à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quelqu'un s'était perché au dessus de ma tête afin de vérifier mon état. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien à part…ses yeux !

Deux yeux topazes comme jamais vu auparavant, j'essayais de ne pas sombrer pour le fixer encore et pour toujours, mais une main froide passa sur mon visage, effleurant au passage mes yeux, m'incitant à me laisser tomber dans l'inconscience. J'avais peur, peur de ne plus revenir, mais je lui faisais confiance, ses yeux avaient refléter l'inquiétude mais celle-ci refléter à présent la sincérité, la sécurité et la bienveillance.

Ce n'était que le début de ma nouvelle vie et je l'aimais déjà.


	5. 4Il a suffit d'un jour

'zik: Nadiya – Vivre ou survivre

Je me réveillais, dans une chambre blanche, une blouse blanche affreuse, un « truc » sous le nez que je n'arrivais pas à identifier et que j'essayais d'ôter mais une main m'arrêta, pas celle de mes rêves mais presque.

- **Bonjour,** me dit-il calmement.

**- B-Bonjour,** bégayais-je, plus devant une telle beauté que par timidité.

**- Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen et vous ?**

**- Vous n'avez pas vu mes papiers ?** demandais-je

**- Hum… bien sûr, ceci n'est qu'une simple vérification.**

**- Je m'appelle Bella Swan, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi suis-je ici ?** m'excitais-je alertée.

-** Vous avez eu un accident,** répondit-il gravement.

**- Pardon ? Et c'est grave ce que j'ai ?**

**- On n'en c'est trop rien, cela faisait une semaine que vous étiez endormie, vous devez testez vos parties du corps et aussi vos capacités mentales.**

À la mention de « testez vos parties du corps », je regardais mes jambes : Ouf ! j'ai pas trop l'air abimée. Quant à mes capacités intellectuelles, j'essayais de me souvenir ce qui s'était passée : rien. Je ne me rappelais que des yeux topazes que j'avais aperçus, après mon accident.

**- Je ne me rappelle que d'une paire de yeux, semblable aux vôtres docteur. Mais ça n'était pas vous.**

**- C'est mon fils Edward, qui vous a sorti de la voiture,** me dit-il.

**- Ah.**

Je voulais lui demander l'âge qu'avait son fils, ainsi que lui en même temps, il avait l'air tellement jeune!

**- Vous-voulez bien essayer de vous asseoir sur le lit ?** me demanda-t-il.

**- Oui, ça ne devrait pas être difficile.**

Je m'asseyais sur le lit avec quelques difficultés tout de même. Le docteur me demanda alors de me lever. Contente à l'idée de sortir de ce lit, qui n'était pas le mien, je poussais sur mes jambes pour me lever d'un trait, j'étais debout, mais dans les bras du docteur Cullen. Ensuite, je lui demandais de me laisser marcher : je ne réussis même pas ) faire un pas, c'est alors que je remarquais une douleur insupportable, cette douleur me faisait beaucoup trop mal, je compris que j'avais beaucoup trop forcées sur mes jambes, mes capacités étaient bien restreintes. Je criais presque devant tant de douleur, si bien que certaines infirmières s'arrêtèrent pour voir si quelqu'un ne me maltraitais pas.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit : le garçon, c'était lui, je pourrais le reconnaître dans n'importe quelles circonstances, ses yeux topazes me faisais littéralement fondre, ses cheveux ébouriffés et cuivrés faisait de lui un être sexy et sensuel mais je n'avais, malheureusement, pas la chance d'admirer le reste de son corps. Et puis comment pouvais-je encore réussir à penser à le déshabiller du regard, vu l'état de mon corps? Je n'étais qu'une piètre folle!

C'est alors que je remarquais que je ne criais plus, que je ne sentais plus rien, Carlisle devait y être pour quelque chose, de la morphine peut-être.

-** Bella, vous allez bien ? **demanda celui-ci suspicieux.

**- Oui, elle a réagit très vite la morphine,** répondis-je, gardant les yeux rivés sur mon sauveur.

**- Heu… je n'est pas eu le temps de t'injecter la morphine,** moitié gêné, moitié souriant.

**- Ha... bon... d'accord,** complètement à coté de la plaque.

J'étais obnubilée par ce Edward, je ne le quittais plus des yeux, lui non plus. Jusqu'à ce que son père l'interpelle.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui ?** Il avait une voix... humm, un délice.

**- Je te présente Bella.**

**- Salut,** me dit-il, me serrant la main en me souriant.

**- Hey!** répondis-je, baissant la tête.

**- Edward, pourras-tu t'occuper d'elle ?**

**- C'est à dire?** Curieux de savoir la réponse de son père.

**- Elle a besoin d'une rééducation, elle ne peux plus marcher.**

**- Je sais pas, si j'en serais capable,** parla-t-il avec un peu d'humour mais tout de même gêné.

**- Bien sûr que tu en es capable !** parla-t-il d'un ton dur, pour le rassurer. **Vous irez en forêt, le grand air lui fera le plus grand bien.** Me regardant : **« J'espère que tu aimes la forêt, Bella ? »**

**- Ouuii ! C'est là où je suis née !** m'écriais-je.

Ils me regardèrent genre « Elle est folle celle là ! ». Puis ils rigolèrent en chœur, je me joignais à eux.

Puis Edward pris la parole.

**- Tu veux faire un tour tout de suite ?** me proposa-t-il.

Je regardais Carlisle, pour avoir son accord.

**- C'est d'accord, mais allez prendre une chaise roulante et ne rentre pas trop tard,** continua-t-il à l'adresse d'Edward.

**- Ça marche !** dit-il. Je le regardais. **Oups désolé !**

**- C'est rien.**

Edward me porta jusqu'à sa voiture, m'y assis et alla chercher une chaise roulante qu'il mit dans son coffre. Dans sa voiture il me demanda :

**- Tu étais vraiment née dans une forêt ?**

**- Ça t'intrigue hein ?** rigolais-je.

- **Un peu, en effet,** me confirma-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

**- Non, c'est en forêt, mais pas non plus comme Romulus et Remus. Mon père est concierge d'une école en pleine forêt, j'y ai vécue depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours aimé ça. Surtout quand il s'agissait de chercher des champignons, des morilles … Miam ! Ça fait longtemps d'ailleurs.**

Il rigola à ma remarque, je rigolais ensuite moi-même de ma remarque ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi ! Mais bon, ça compagnie me rassurais et j'étais bien à ses côtés.


	6. 5Dis moi qui tu es

'zik: Yiruma – River flow in you

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward roulait beaucoup trop vite, je ne fus alarmée que lorsque nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt.

Il sortit la chaise roulante du coffre, la déplia, m'aida à sortir de la voiture et me déposa dans la chaise. Nous commençâmes à marcher -enfin lui- le long du sentier, puis nous commençâmes à parler.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu aimes à part la nature?** me demanda-t-il avec un sourire que je sentis même de dos.

**- J'aime beaucoup le sport, en particulier la course de vitesse, le cinéma : je suis presque incollable et surtout la musique rythmée sur laquelle on peut se déchaîner,** dis-je à l'idée de pouvoir danser à nouveau ou du moins bientôt.

**- Tu aimes la danse ?** me questionna-t-il.

**- Oui j'adore ça, avant mon accident, je me suis mis à apprendre le break dance et je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt bien.**

**- Tu apprends dans un club ?**

**- Non !** m'écriais-je, **depuis que j'ai l'âge de 10 ans je danse… et seule !**

**- Whoo! Calme tigresse! rigola-t-il. Et pour la course de vitesse, tu es bonne ?**

**- Oui ! j'adore ça ! je le tiens en fait de mon père sauf que lui, il courait pour éviter de se faire punir,** dis-je en éclatant de rire. Il se joignit rapidement à mes rires.

Plus tard, nous arrivions dans une grande clairière, d'ailleurs elle était magnifique, j'en étais éblouie par sa grandeur et de sa splendeur.

**- C'est ici que nous jouons au baseball avec ma famille,** me dit-il.

**- Chouette ! Je pourrais vous voir de temps en temps ?**

**- Euh on verra ! D'abord on va essayer de te mettre debout et de te faire tenir en équilibre, tu te sens bien ?**

**- Oui très !** Je n'avais même pas à me poser la question, il avait juste à être près de moi.

**- Tant mieux. Accroche toi à ma nuque.**

Il se rapprocha de moi, et j'agrippais sa nuque, il me souleva et me reposa lentement sur le sol, je me libérais de sa nuque froide qui me faisais frémir et essayer de tenir debout, je n'y parvins cependant pas et me retrouvais bientôt dans ses bras. On renouvela l'essai, mais cette fois-ci il me tenait aux hanches, pas fermement mais plutôt de peur de ne pas me faire mal. Je fermais les yeux pour contrôler, du mieux que je pouvais, mon corps, je sentais ses yeux sur moi, j'esquissais un petit sourire gênée, puis je tentais de me délivrer de ses mains -sans le vouloir- pour essayer de tenir seule, je tenus une dizaine de secondes avant de retomber à nouveau dans ses bras. Je relevais alors la tête et le vis sourire, il était fier de moi. Ce sourire, son sourire, me fis craquer, je ne peux même pas m'en passer, enfin à partir de maintenant je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Il me rassit sur mon siège et me dit :

**- Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.**

**Oui. Il faut absolument rentrer tout de suite ?** lui demandais-je, espérant une réponse négative.

**Tu n'en as pas envie.**

**C'est pas très drôle à l'hôpital.**

**Une petite balade ?**

**Oui !**

**C'est parti. T'es nouvelle ici, tu viens d'où en fait ?**

**Ottawa. Mais je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.**

**Ok. T'as des amis, de la famille ici ?**

**Non, je suis venue ici par hasard.**

**Tu vas rester longtemps ici ?**

**Je pense que oui.** L'idée de me séparer de lui à cet instant précis m'étais insupportable. **Serait-il possible que tu m'aides ? Pour une inscription au lycée ?**

**Sans problème.**

**Pour me procurer les affaires qui vont avec ?**

**Je les ai en plusieurs exemplaires.**

**Pour me faire connaître le coin ?**

**Compte sur moi.**

**Et… tu n'as pas une idée où je pourrais loger après ma sortie de l'hôpital?** questionnais-je, timide de la réponse à venir.

**Ça c'est une autre histoire.**

**Il faudrait que je me trouve un travail, mais je ne connais rien de cette ville, seulement toi, ton père et un garçon qui sautait d'une falaise.**

**Ta mémoire te reviens peu à peu on dirait.**

**Tant mieux, dis-je souriante.**

**Un garçon qui sautait de la falaise ?**

**Oui avec ses copains. Sur une plage. La Pu… **Le nom, lui, ne me parvenais pas

**La Push.**

**Oui,** acquiesçais-je.

**Jacob Black**, parlant à lui même, visiblement agacé.

**J'en sais rien**, ignorant son prénom.

**C'était une affirmation**, rigola-t-il. **Je vais t'aider pour tout ça, t'en fais pas, on fait ça demain ?**

**Ok. De toute façon je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Et on pourras retourner ici, que j'essaye de sortir de cette fichue chaise ?**

**Bien sûr, **me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ces mots, nous retournions à sa voiture. Il m'assit contre le dossier du siège, rangea la chaise roulante, et s'assit au volant, il mit le contact et nous partions de ce magnifique endroit. Je lui demandais alors :

**Où est ma voiture ? Est-ce qu'elle est réutilisable ?**

**Ta voiture est… fichue.**

**Oh non ! je l'aimais beaucoup cette voiture**, dis-je déçue.

**Si tu veux je pourrais être ton chauffeur.**

**Non !** m'écriais-je.

**Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il surpris.

**Heu… je suis insupportable**, mentis-je.

**J'ai connu pire.**

**Merci, c'est sympa.**

**J'y crois pas**, rigola-t-il. Je rigolais moi-même de mon antithèse.

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital, trop tôt à mon goût. Il sortit la chaise roulante, m'aida à sortir de la voiture et me déposa dans la chaise. Nous faisions signe à son père pour lui montrer que nous étions là. Arrivés à ma chambre, il me porta et me déposa dans mon lit, je soupirais Je le regardais il faisait de même, je le remerciais de cette journée et de l'aide qu'il m'apportais et m'apporteras dans les jours à venir. Il me faisait son fameux sourire en coin, je devins rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il rigola, me souhaita une bonne fin de journée, se retourna pour sortir mais je l'interpellais avant :

**Est-ce que tu pense que j'abuse de toi, si je te demande de rester encore un peu?** Tentais-je.

**Non, si tu veux je peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? **me proposa-t-il.

**D'accord, je me sentirais moins seule, merci**, heureuse de sa réponse.

**Service.**

Il alluma la télévision pour que je m'endormes au plus vite, le problème c'est que j'y parviens rarement, sauf lorsque il s'agit d'un navet . Il remarqua qu'à la fin du film, je ne dormais toujours pas, alors il chantonna une musique, plutôt une berceuse je dirais: quelques minutes lui suffirent pour m'endormir, alors je sombrais.


End file.
